


The New Adventures of John and Teyla

by TXShimmergirl17



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TXShimmergirl17/pseuds/TXShimmergirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are just starting to heat up between John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagan.  Will their budding romance cause trouble for the team or the missions?  Only time will tell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard had been deciding on if it was worth trying to sleep for another 11 minutes before his alarm went off or if he should just get out of bed. He looked at his clock and closed his eyes. He decided that if he fell asleep then that would be fine. But really he wanted to allow himself time to think about Teyla. He thought about the first time they met, how he had found her necklace. That moment when he had placed it on her neck- that was the moment that he felt the first flutter. His thoughts moved on to the time Teyla went to visit New Athos and didn’t check in on time. He had tried to hide his concern about her, but he knew that Ronon was already suspicious, but John hadn’t wanted to give Atlantis’ new leader, Samantha Carter, any reason to split up the team. Then John thought about Teyla’s lips. There had only been the one kiss they had shared when he was under the influence of a Wraith transformation. John thought about that kiss often. He was sure he could feel her kiss him back. 

John smiled as he thought about Teyla’s body close to his, her lips on his mouth. He had pushed aside his initial attraction to her because he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. He also didn’t want to ruin anything once she joined his recon team. And now, years later, he just really wasn’t sure how she would react. He was sure that he loved her. He was sure he never wanted to lose her, although he had come close numerous times. He sighed out loud, frustrated with himself for not knowing how to tell her how he felt. Just as he was about to roll over and turn off his alarm, Ronon came in his room.

“Hey, wanna spar?”

John opened his eyes, “How did you know I would be awake?”

“Just a guess.”

John sat up and squinted at Ronon.

“You’ve been kind of weird lately,” Ronon stated as he shrugged.

John nodded and walked across the room to grab a pair of sweatpants.

“You know, we could skip the spar and, un…” Ronon’s voice trailed off. 

It wasn’t often that Ronon offered up an intentional heart-to-heart. John decided to take up his friend’s offer and sat back down. He gestured to a chair across the room and Ronon sat down, as well.

“So, I’ve been thinking a lot about Teyla.”

Ronon snickered.

“Hey! I just meant that I’ve been thinking about telling her about how I feel about her.”

Silence. John stopped talking and Ronon didn’t respond, so John continued.

“How do you think she will respond?”

“Well I think she feels the same way and you both are just afraid that the other doesn’t.”

“You think she’s in love with me?”

Ronon rolled his eyes as if John had asked the question a thousand times before.

“We’ve been working together for how many years? I’ve known since I joined the team that you both have feelings. Do I think you’ve done a good job of putting work first? Yes. Do I think you guys being together would change some things? Yes. But do I think you belong together? Absolutely.”

What Ronon had just done was exactly what John needed. John needed to be reassured that this gesture would be the right one. And it took a lot for Ronon to say more than 5 words so John knew he could trust him.

“Okay, let’s go spar.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a team breakfast that followed John and Ronon’s sparring session, the four headed to the gate room for their mission briefing before heading offworld. They met in front of the gate in full gear and were met by Colonel Carter who ran through the information that was on the Lantien database about the planet they were heading to. When she finished, the gate powered up and soon the team stepped through the wormhole.

On the other side of the gate they found themselves in a heavily wooded area. The trees were tall and full of green. The path they walked was surrounded by the lush forest and when a light breeze blew through the trees some leaves fell gently to the ground. Finally they came to a settlement that was actually built into the side of a mountain. It reminded John of the elven kingdom in Lord of the Rings.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, Teyla took her usually position next to John so that she could speak with the people. He let her do most of the talking when the natives began to greet them. Her calm demeanor seemed to always make others around her feel at ease. John waited for the team to be invited to enter the settlement. The leader that they followed had long hair and robes with small trains that fluttered across the ground as they walked, gracefully. The leader was taller than Ronon but had hair just as dark. 

“Do you think there will be food?”

Dr. Rodney McKay’s question interrupted Sheppard’s thoughts. 

“I don’t know. Maybe you should stop eating your power bar the minute we walk through the Stargate!”

They finally reached a balcony that had a long banquet table. The leader motioned for the team to sit down. John sat between Rodney and Teyla. They waited as three females came from behind a curtain with plates of food. Rodney licked his lips and John shok his head at his friend. The plates were set in front of the team and John had to put a hand on top of Rodney’s to keep him from eating immediately.

“Please, travelers. Eat.”

The leader had sat down across from them, along with the three females.

“These are my daughters. Fiona, Mariel, and Mellea. They will show you to your rooms once the meal has been finished. Except for you Colonel John Sheppard. I would like to speak to you.”

John nodded silently and finished eating. Teyla made small talk during the meal asking about the food and the wine that the team was consuming. The daughter, Fiona, answered most of Teyla’s questions. They finished the dinner and the daughters took Rodney, Ronon and Teyla in one direction. The leader ushered John to a smaller balcony below the one where they had eaten.

“As I understand it your team is looking to acquire trade partners.”

“Yes.”

“We have not been traders for some time. We are very self sufficient in our own right. We have food and clothes, we even have healers who treat the ill. What is it that you think your people have that we can benefit from?”

“Well, usually we provide medical supplies and extra food, but maybe you’d be interested in our weapons.”

“Weapons?” The leader stood in thought and didn’t talk for a minute. After a couple of minutes he turned towards John.

“I would request that tomorrow you and your warrior, Ronon, take part in our Guardian training.”

“Okay…”

“After that, you can tell me more about your weapons.” 

The leader looked past John and then said, “Mellea will take you to your room.”

Mellea bowed her head at John and he returned the gesture before following her up the stairs that lead to the larger balcony. He followed as she went behind the curtain and they walked down a hall that had mountain on one side and a short balcony on the other. They went up another set of stairs and then reached a set of rooms that were placed between large tree branches. John thanked Mellea for showing him to his room.

“Thanks. Um so what am I getting into with the Guardian training.”

“I think you would benefit more if I do not tell you, Colonel.”

“All right.”

“Do you need anything else, Colonel?”

“Uh, no, no I’m fine.”

Mellea bowed at him again and left the room. John looked around and pulled back the curtains that surrounded the room. He could see Ronon in another room, talking with the daughter Fiona. John smiled. Ronon didn’t usually get involved with the planet natives but maybe he was having more success finding out about the Guardian training. John shifted his gaze to another room and saw the curtains drawn on the other two that were located in the same tree that he was in. He wondered which one held Teyla. Before he could find a way down to the other two rooms, he saw her pull back a curtain. They locked eyes and Teyla pointed at a waterfall that was snuggled into the side of the mountain. John knew what she was asking. He nodded and began in the direction of the waterfall.

They met up a few minutes later at a bridge that crossed from the side of the mountain to another group of trees. No doubt that was where the others of the settlement lived. But John wasn’t worried about that. He and Teyla stood on the bridge without saying anything. Then he decided to break the silence.

“Do you remember the time that I got mad at you for waiting so long to tell me that you were pregnant?”

“Yes…”

“Well, um, I may have been mad about something else.”

“What do you mean? You were not mad at me?”

“Oh, I was mad, but more at myself than you.”

“John, I do not understand. What did you have to be mad at yourself about? I was not showing very much at the time. There was no way you would have known.”

“I was mad because I wasn’t the father.”

“John.”

Her eyes flickered. He couldn’t tell if she was confused or mad or was ready to tell him that she felt the same.

“Teyla I-”

She cut him off by raising a hand and placing it across his mouth.

“I think it best that you do not say anything else.”

He gently moved her hand away from his mouth.

“Why? Because you don’t feel the same way?”

She had broken the eye contact and said, “No.” Then she looked back up at him, “Because I do.”

That was all he needed to hear. John leaned down and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closely. This time he knew she kissed him back. They stood there for a moment, sharing the kiss. John’s body felt tingly all over and began to respond. He could tell that she felt something between his legs.

“Maybe we should go back to your room, John.”

He smiled. She was right. They walked quickly to his room and he shut the curtains as she removed her equipment vest. John turned around did the same. They both stared at each other, seeming unsure of what to do next. John’s insticts were to rip her clothes off but he didn’t want to come off too aggressive. So he walked towards her, slowly.

“So this is my room.”

“I see that.”

“Would you like to see the bed?”

He chided himself. Would you like to see the bed? What was this? 11th Grade?

“Yes, I would very much to explore the bed.”

He smiled at her. She had smirk on her face. They both sat on the edge of the bed and he kissed her again. She leaned into him and put her arms around his waist. John let his hands wander to her breasts and gently squeezed them. Teyla moaned. John started to kiss her neck and his hands reached her pants. He unbuttoned them and Teyla shifted around so he could remove them. He felt her hands go to his shirt and start unbuttoning. He pulled the shirt off, followed by his t-shirt. He started to get on top of Teyla as she moved back on the bed. He let her take her shirt off as he kicked off his boots. She helped him take his pants off, his penis fully erect and peeking through his boxer briefs. 

John got on top and let her feel his erection against her body. More moaning. He tugged at her panties and pulled them down her legs. She did the same to his underwear. Soon he entered her and began to slowly move his hips up and down. Yes, he’d been intimate with others since they had met, but every time he’d imagine he was with Teyla. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her face was beautiful as she smiled in pleasure. He loved knowing that he was giving her that pleasure. He continued to drive his penis inside of her until she reached climax. She was plenty vocal and he was too when he reached his. When they both had come John laid next to her and caught his breath. They smiled at each other and then he kissed her head before falling asleep.


End file.
